Supernatural Pilot
by Drunk On Shadows
Summary: Just the first episode of the first season of Supernatural with my added characters.
1. Chapter 1

_I am a big fan of the question "what if..." so that is exactly what these stories will ask. What if there was another hunter. What if she was supernatural herself. What if Sam and Dean had known her before they were on their own. While I did pretty much stick to what aired on the WB (now the CW), I own none of it except for the characters I create myself_

PILOT

PART ONE

Lawrence, Kansas 22 Years Ago

"Thank's Mary. Our talk has really helped me out here" said Erika Riley as she stood up, making her way toward the doorway. "It's really no problem, and the time will come. You will have that little girl you've been dreaming about." Erika sighed wistfully. "I hope so. First things first though, I think I better go get my husband." Mary laughed. "That might help."

Erika and Mary began to walk towards the living room, when Mary's four year old son, Dean, ran into the room. "Sammy's ready for bed" he declared. "I wanna say good night." Mary laughed again and Erika said "You take care of your boys, and Mark and I will be out of here." "All right, I'll talk to you tomorrow" Mary smiled as she walked out of the room, carrying Dean.

"Hey Mary" called Erika. Mary came back into the room. "Yeah?" "Just out of curiosity how old is Sammy now?" Mary looked puzzled for a moment before she replied "six months today. Why?" "No reason. He's just growing like a weed" answered Erika. "Well, I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Bye Mary."

Erika walked out to the living room and spotted her husband. "Come on Mark. We better get going." Mark stood up and shook hands with John. "See you later buddy" said Mark. He and Erika waved goodbye and walked out of the house.

Upstairs, Mary carried Dean into Sam's room. "Come on. Let's say good night to your brother" she told Dean as she held him over Sam's crib. Dean leaned down a little farther and kissed his younger brother on the forehead. "Good night Sam" he said. Mary smiled down at the baby and said "Good night love."

John walked into the room. "Hey Dean" "Daddy!" shouted Dean as he ran into his father's arms. "Hey buddy" said John with a smile. "What do ya think?" he asked. "You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?"Dean giggled. "No daddy." "No?" asked John. "You got him?" asked Mary. "I got him" John replied. He walked over to the light switch and turned off the light. "Sweet dreams Sam." John then walked out of the room, still carrying Dean.

Sam cooed as his mobile started to tun. The clock on his bedroom wall stopped as his nightlight began to flicker.

In Mary and John's bedroom, the baby monitor began to pick up a very faint crying sound, along with a lot of static. Mary turned on the light. "John?" She rolled over and noticed that her husband was not in bed anymore. Mary got up and walked down the hall to Sam's room. She peered inside to see John standing over Sam's crib. "John, is he hungry?" she asked. "Shhh" was her answer. "Okay" she replied sleepily. She started to head back to her room, but noticed that a light was flickering at the end of the hall. She was walking toward the light when she heard the television on. _John must have forgot to turn it off_ she thought as she walked downstairs. She stopped suddenly when she saw her husband, asleep in front of the television. _But I just saw him upstairs _she thought _with the... baby._ Mary dashed up the stairs to Sam's room crying "Sammy! Sammy!" She rushed into Sam's room and screamed.

"Are you sure that's what she said?" asked Mark for the third time. "Six months today?" "Yes, Mark" said Erika. "Six months today." Mark looked at Erika. "Are you sure that's it's going to happen at all." "We've been wrong with the calculations and signs before." "I know we have Mark, but it doesn't mean that it definitely won't be happening. We can't take any chances..." Erika trailed off as she looked at a piece of paper sticking out of her book. "Oh, God" she whispered. "What?" asked Mark walking over to her. Erika pulled out the sheet of paper and handed it to Mark. His eye's widened and he looked back at his wife. "We have to get over there. NOW" They rushed out of their house, Erika thinking _Please God, don't let us be too late._

John woke with a start and jumped out of his chair at the sound of his wife's scream. He ran up the stairs, yelling for her. He ran into Sam's room and looked around. He walked over to Sam's crib and looked down at his youngest son. He watched as some red substance dropped onto the sheet, right beside Sam's head. _What the hell? _He thought. Looking at it with curiosity, John dipped his finger into the goo, the red continuing to drip right onto his hand. John looked up at the ceiling and saw the most horrifying sight, his wife, Mary on the ceiling, dripping blood.

The Riley's dashed into the room. "John get out now!" shouted Erika, as John shouted "No! Mary!" "GO!" shouted Mark, just as Mary burst into flames. John snatched Sam out of his crib and started to run down the hall, nearly colliding with Dean. "Daddy" he cried. John handed Sam off to Dean "Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Don't look back. Now Dean, GO!" Dean flew down the stairs, with Sam in his arms and John ran back to Sam's room, Erika and Mark in tow.

"Mary! No!" he shouted again as Mark pulled him away from the flame engulfed room. "It's too late!" shouted Erika. "We have to get out of here."

Dean ran out of the burning house, with Sam in his arms, not knowing exactly what to do. He looked down at his little brother and said "It's okay Sam." John, Erika, and Mark ran out of the house, John pausing only long enough to grab his children. "I gotcha" he told them. The group kept running, as the windows of the house exploded from the fire.

They all watched as an ambulance pulled up to the house, where a large crowd had already gathered. "It's all right, I got it" said one fireman. A second one came up behind him. "Here" he said, handing the first one a hose.. They walked over to the house, where there were already quite a few firemen trying to extinguish the still burning house.

John sat on his car, holding Sam. Dean sat beside him, as Erika and Mark approached them with caution. John looked up when he saw them coming. "How did you know?" he asked looking from one to the other. Mark looked at Erika and stepped back, letting his wife explain. "It's kinda what we do. We... hunt. Demons. I'm actually a... witch. We've been tracking this demon, but we found out too late that it was going to be here, and we tried to get to Mary quicker, but..." she trailed off. "Look, I know it's a lot to grasp, but..." John cut her off. "I understand... and know, I'm gonna help you."


	2. Chapter 2

PILOT

PART TWO

Jess walked out of the bathroom, quickly fastening her earrings. "Sam, get a move on would ya? We were supposed to be there like fifteen minutes ago! Sam! Ya coming or what?" Sam poked his head around the corner of the doorway and asked "Do I have to?" Jess smiled at him. "Yes. It'll be fun." She gave Sam a once over "And where is your costume?" Sam scoffed at her. "You know how I feel about Halloween."

Jess raised her glass, toasting Sam. "So, here's to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory." Sam shrugged it off. "All right, all right, it's not that big a deal." Jess rolled her eyes and came back with "He acts all humble, but he scored a 174." Sam's friend grinned and slammed down his shot glass. "Is that good?" he asked. Jess nodded. "It's scary good." He smiled. "See, there you go, you are first round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want." "Actually, I've got an interview here... Monday" Sam responded. "If it goes okay, I think I've got a shot at a full ride next year." "It's going to go great" said Jess encouragingly. "It better" said Sam. "So how does it feel to be the golden boy in your family?" his friend asked with an impish smile. "Ah, they don't know" Sam replied. "Don't know?!?" he asked. "I would be gloating! Why not?" Sam grinned. "Cause, we're not exactly the Brady's." His friend laughed it off. "And we're not exactly the Huxtable's. More shots!" he declared and walked off, as Sam and Jess replied with emphatic NO's.

Jess turned her attention to Sam. "Seriously, I'm proud of you and you're going to knock 'em dead on Monday and you're gonna get that full ride. I know it." Sam smiled gratefully at her. "What would I do without you?" "Crash and burn" Jess declared.

The sound of a crash brought Sam back to consciousness. He rolled over in his bed and saw that Jess was still sound asleep beside him. _Then who is in my house? _He thought. He climbed out of bed and went to inspect the house. He walked into his living room and saw a man's shadow. _Who the hell... _his thought trailed off as he tried to decide his best course of action. He charged the man, grabbing him from behind. The two exchanged blows for a minute, before the other man slammed Sam into the ground, pinning him there.

Dean laughed at his brother. "Whoa, take it easy there tiger." Sam looked at his brother as if he was the creature from the black lagoon. "Dean?" Dean laughed again. "You scared the crap out of me" Sam informed him. "That's cause you're out of practice" Dean replied. Quickly, Sam rolled, now pinning Dean beneath him. Laughing again Dean said "Or not... get off me."

The brothers got up. "Dean, what the hell are you doing here?" questioned Sam. "Well, I was looking for a beer" Dean responded. Sam gave him a look and slowly asked "What the hell are you doing here?" Dean nodded and said "Ok, all right, we gotta talk." Sam gave him the creature look again "Uh, the phone?" Dean glared at him. "If I'd have called, would you have picked up?"

Suddenly, the light flickered on. "Sam?" asked Jess. Sam walked over to her. "Jess, hey." He looked from Dean to Jess and back again. "Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica." "Wait. Your brother Dean?" asked Jess, looking more and more confused by the minute. Dean, however was preoccupied with Jess's nightshirt. "I love the Smurfs" he said. "You know" he went on. "I gotta tell you, you are completely out of my brothers league." "Just let me put something on" she said. She started to turn away, but Dean said "No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it... seriously. Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business, but uhh... nice meeting you." Dean got ready to walk out but Sam stopped him. "No, no. Whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her." Dean sighed and tried to figure out the best way to phrase the issue. "Okay. Ummm... dad hasn't been home in a few days." "So, he's working over time on a "Miller Time" shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." Dean rephrased. "Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days." A beat passed, then Sam said "Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside."

The brothers traipsed down the stairs. "I mean come on!" Sam shouted. "You can't just break in, in the middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you." Dean gave him an evil look. "You're not hearing me Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him." Sam scoffed at him. "You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the devil's gates in Clifton? He was missing then too. He's always missing and he's always fine." "Not for this long" said Dean with a frustrated tone. "Now are you gonna come with me or not?" "I'm not" Sam replied. Dean gave him a look of genuine confusion. "Why not?" "Because," said Sam. "I swore I was done hunting. For good." "Oh, come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." "Yeah?" said Sam trying to control his temper. "When I told dad I was afraid of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45." "Well, what was he supposed to do?" Dean asked. "I was nine years old! He was supposed to say don't be afraid of the dark!" Sam snapped. "Don't be afraid of the dark?" asked Dean. "What are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there." "Yeah, I know," said Sam. "But still, the way we grew up after mom was killed, and dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her... but we still haven't found the damn thing, so we kill everything we can find." "And we save a lot of people doing it" Dean pointed out. "You think mom would have wanted this for us?" Sam asked.

They walked outside, nearing Dean's car, a black 1967 Chevy Impala. Sam wasn't quite finished. "The weapon training and the melting silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we we're raised like warriors." "So what are you going to do? You just gonna live some normal apple pie life? Is that it?" Dean accused. "No," Sam retorted. "Not normal, safe." "Is that why you ran away?" Dean asked him. "I was going to college. It was dad who said that if I was gonna go, I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing." Dean nodded. "Yeah, well dad's in real trouble, if he's not dead already, I can feel it. I can't do this alone." "Yes, you can," Sam pointed out. Dean had to give him that. "Yeah. Well, I don't want to." Sam sighed. "What was he hunting?"

Dean opened the trunk and a case of guns and knives inside of it. He started to look through everything. "All right. Let's see. Where the hell did I put that thing?" Sam rolled his eyes and asked Dean "So, when dad left, why didn't you go with him?" "I was working my own gig. This voodoo thing down in New Orleans." Sam looked shocked to hear this. "Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Dean paused in his rummaging to look at his younger brother. "Dude, I'm twenty-six."

Dean finally found what he was looking for. He pulled a piece of paper out of a book. "All right," he said. "Here we go. So, dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago this guy," he handed Sam a newspaper clipping, "disappeared. They found his car, but he'd vanished, completely M.I.A." "So... maybe he was kidnaped," suggested Sam. He handed Sam more newspaper articles. "Yeah, well, there's another one in April, another one in December '04, '03, '98, '92. Ten of then over the past twenty years, all men, all same five mile stretch of road. Started happening more and more, so dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough," Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Then, I got this voice mail, yesterday."

He played the voice mail for Sam. It was garbled and there was a lot of static, but it was clear enough to hear "Dean, something is starting to happen, I think it's serious. I need to try and figure out what's going on. Be very careful Dean, we're all in danger." Sam looked at Dean and asked "You know there's EVP on that?" Dean smiled. "Not bad, Sammy. Kind of like riding a bike isn't it. All right, I slowed down the message and ran it through a Gold Wave. Took out the hiss, and this is what I got." He replayed the voice mail. It's a woman's voice now. "I can never go home." "Never go home?" Sam repeated. Dean threw his things back into his trunk and shut the lid. "You know," he said. "In almost two years, I've never bothered you. Never asked you for a thing." Sam sighed, finally won over. "All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him. But I have to be back here first thing on Monday. Just wait here."

He started back for the house, but Dean's voice stopped him. "What's first thing Monday?" "I have this... I have an interview," Sam answered. "What, a job interview?" asked Dean. "Skip it." Sam shook his head. "It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate." "Law school?" asked Dean. "So, we got a deal or not?" asked Sam, refusing to budge.

Sam quickly packed his duffel bag. He put in a very wicked sharp blade, when Jess walked into the room. "Wait, you're taking off?" she asked. "Is this about your dad? Is he all right?" Sam nodded. "Yeah, you know, just a little family drama." "But, your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip." Sam briefly got a deer-caught-in-headlights look. "Yeah. He's just deer hunting up at the cabin and he's probably got Jim, Jack, and Jose with him. We're just going up to bring him back." "What about the interview?" asked Jess? "I'll make the interview," Sam told her. "It's only for a couple of days." He headed towards the door. "Sam, I mean please, just stop for a second. You sure you're okay?" "I'm fine," said Sam. Jess sighed. "It's just that... you won't even talk about your family and now, you're taking off... in the middle of the night... to spend the weekend with them. And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal..." she trailed off. "Hey, everything is gonna be okay. I will be back in time, I promise," said Sam. He planted a kiss on her and walked out the door. "At least tell me where you're going!" she shouted after him.


	3. Chapter 3

PILOT

PART THREE

A dark car flew down the road. The guy behind the wheel was good looking. Kind of the wannabe rock star types. "Amy," he said. "I can't come over tonight." "Well, why not Troy?" she asked. He shook his head at his cell phone as he replied "Because, I got to work in the morning, that's why." "So don't go," she pleaded. "Okay, I miss it, my dad's gonna have my ass." He looked out of the passenger side window, and saw a beautiful woman, alone, in all white. "Hey, uh, Amy. Let me call you back."

He hung up his phone and pulled over to the side of the road, not noticing as his car radio flickered on and off." Troy leaned out the window and asked "Car trouble or something?" "Take me home?" she asked. _My lucky night! _Troy thought. "Sure. Get in." he said.

She climbed into the car. "So, where do you live?" "At the end of Breckinridge Road." she told him. "You coming from a Halloween party or something?" he asked her. "You know, um, a girl like you shouldn't be out here alone." His eyes traveled to her legs as she pulled up her dress to show a little more leg. "I'm with you." she pointed out. She reached out and turned his face towards her. "Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked him. "Uh-huh," was all Troy could manage. "Will you come home with me?" she asked him. He swallowed hard, then said "Um... hell yeah!"

He gunned the engine. And they finally pull up at a boarded up house. "Come on," he said. "You don't live here." "I can never go home," she told him. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Nobody even lives here. Where do you live?" He turned towards her, but she has vanished from the car. _Okay, that's weird. _he thought. He climbed out of his car. "That was good. Joke's over, okay." When there was no response, he asked "You want me to leave?" He walked up to the house and pulls open the front door. "Hello? Hello?"

Suddenly, Troy jumped back as some bats flew out of the house. He screamed and rushed back to his car. He jumped inside and, put the car in reverse and flew backwards down the driveway. He turned the car around and started to drive down the road. He looks in his rearview mirror, to make sure the bats haven't followed him and screams again. The woman that he had picked up was in his backseat!

Troy slammed the breaks and crashed through a road closed sign, leading to a bridge. He continued his screaming, until the blood splattered on the windshield.


	4. Chapter 4

PILOT

PART FOUR

Sam sat in the passenger seat of Dean's car, flipping through a box of cassette tapes. Dean walks out of the gas station store, waving some breakfast bars and juice. "Hey, you want some breakfast?" asked Dean. "No thanks," said Sam. "So how did you pay for that stuff? You and dad still running credit card scams?" Dean nodded and smiled. "Yeah, well hunting ain't exactly a pro-ball career. Besides, all we do is appl, it's not our fault they send us the cards." "Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?"

Dean got back into the car. "Uh... Bert Aframbian and his son, Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal." "Sounds about right. I swear man, you gotta up date your cassette tape collection," said Sam. "Why?" asked Dean. "Well," said Sam, pulling out some of the tapes. "For one, they're cassette tapes, and two, Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hit's of mullet rock." Dean snatched the Metallica tape out of his hand and popped it into the tape deck. "House rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole." "You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve year old. It's Sam, okay?" Dean shouted over the music, "Sorry, can't hear you, the music's too loud."

Sam hung up his cell phone. "All right, so there's no one matching dad at the hospital or morgue, so that's something I guess." Dean looked to the side of the road, at a bridge, where police cars are everywhere. "Check it out," he said.

Dean pulled the car up to the scene and he opened the glove compartment, pulling out a box of fake i.d.'s. He grabbed two out of it, turned to Sam and said "Let's go."

As they start walking towards the accident, they hear a policeman yelling off the bridge, "Did you guys find anything?" One of the divers down below yelled back, "No. Nothing." The policeman beside the boys car sighed. "No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless, it's almost too clean." Another policeman came up beside him. "So, this kid, Troy, he's dating your daughter Amy isn't he?" "Yeah," answered the first policeman. "So, how's Amy doing?" asked the other. "She's putting up missing posters downtown," he replied.

Sam and Dean finally reached the police officers. "You fella's had another one like this just last month, didn't ya?" "Who are you?" asked the policeman. Dean flipped open his wallet, showing them his fake i.d. "Federal marshals," he said. "You two are a little young for Federal Marshals. Aren't you?" asked the policeman. "Thanks," said Dean. "That's awfully kind of you. You did have another one just like this correct?" The policeman nodded wearily. "Yeah, about a mile up the road. There have been others before that." Sam finally entered the conversation. "So, this victim, you knew him?" The policeman nodded. "In a town like this, everybody knows everybody."

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud "Hey!" All three of them turned to look for the source of the shout. Another policeman had grabbed onto the arm of a young woman. He frog marched her over to the officer. "Well, well, well. Miss Tatum Riley. What the hell are you doing here?" The girl looked at him defiantly. "My job," she answered. "Really?" he asked. "I could have sworn you were just being nosy." She opened her mouth to argue, but the officer cut her off. "I catch you at one more crime scene, and I will arrest you, do you understand me?" Tatum nodded and stalked off.

"You'll have to excuse her gentlemen, Tatum is a very nosy reporter. She's shown up to a lot of crime scenes to 'investigate'." "Did you say her name was Tatum Riley?" asked Sam. The policeman nodded. There was a pause before Dean covered it up with "Any connection between the victims besides that they're all men?" "No, not so far as we can tell." "So what's the theory?" Sam asked. "Honestly? We don't know. Serial murder? Kidnaping ring?" "Well," said Dean. "That's exactly the crack work that I'd expect out of you guys." Sam stomped down hard on Dean's foot. "Thank you for your time. Gentlemen."

Dean and Sam walked back towards the car. Once they were out of hearing distance, Dean smacked Sam upside the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?" asked Sam, rubbing the spot where Dean smacked him. "Why did you have to step on my foot?" asked Dean. "Why do you have to talk to police like that?" "Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone in this. I mean, if we're gonna find dad we've gotta get to the bottom of this thing ourselves." "Yeah," said Sam. "Speaking of finding people..." he was cut off as the sheriff and two official looking men walked over. "Can I help you boys?" the sheriff asked. "No sir," answered Dean. "We we're just leaving." He then directed his attention at the two new officers. "Agent Mulder, Agent Scully."

"Okay, back to the whole finding people thing," said Sam. "Was that really Tatum? I mean, it's been ten years since we've even seen her." "It was her," Dean answered. "How can you be so sure?" asked Sam. "It was her Sam, I'm telling you." "Dean, she was ten when we saw her last." "Yeah," said Dean. "And that girl looked like she was around twenty. It all fits."

They got back into the Impala. "Well," asked Sam. "How are we going to find her?" "Well, first, we gotta find Amy, ask her a few questions, then I guess we'll... ask around," Dean said. He took of down the road.


	5. Chapter 5

PILOT

PART FIVE

"I'll bet you that's her," said Dean, pointing to a goth looking girl hanging up posters on the doors of a movie theater. "Yeah," said Sam as they approached the girl. "You must be Amy," said Dean. She looked up at the guys and nodded. "Yeah," she said. "Troy told us about you, we're his uncles," he went on. "I'm Dean, this is Sammy." She gave them a strange look. " He never mentioned you to me," she told them. Dean gave her a small nod. "Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto."

Another goth girl approached them, coming to a stop at Amy's side. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah," said Amy gratefully. "Do you mind if we ask you a couple of questions?" Sam asked. Any and Rachel led them towards a restaurant.

"I was on the phone with Troy," Amy explained. "He was on his way home. He said he would call me right back, but he never did." "He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked her. "No, nothing I can remember," she answered.

Sam looked at her necklace, a pentagram. "I like your necklace," he said to her. Amy smiled fondly. "Troy gave it to me," she said. "Mostly to scare my parents with all that devil stuff." "Actually," said Sam, "It means just the opposite. A pentagram is a protection against evil. Really powerful." Dean gave him a look. "I mean, if you believe in that stuff," he finished lamely. "Okay," said Dean. He looked at Sam again and said, "Thank-You 'Unsolved Mysteries'." He turned to the girls. "Here's the deal ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something isn't right. So if you've heard anything..." He trailed off as Amy and Rachel exchanged a glance. "What is it?" He asked.

"Well," said Rachel. "It's just... with all these guy's going missing, people talk." Now the brothers exchanged a glance and asked together, "What do they talk about?" "It's kind of this local legend," said Rachel. "This one girl, she got murdered on Centennial... like decades ago. Well, supposedly, she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up, well they disappear... forever."

Sam and Dean exchanged another glance. "Just one last question," said Dean. "Do you know where I can find Tatum Riley?" To his surprise, Amy nodded. "Yeah, she's usually in Hannigan's Bar." "Thank-You," said Sam. "It's a tough crowd in there," Rachel warned them. "And a lot of really weird looking people." "Thanks," said Dean, as the guys made a quick break.


	6. Chapter 6

PILOT

PART SIX

Sam and Dean walked into Hannigan's Bar. Almost immediately, they saw the "weird looking people." Demons. They were everywhere. "What do we do?" asked Sam. "Start killing them," Dean said. "Maybe you didn't notice, but we're vastly out numbered," Sam pointed out. Dean started to reply, when there was a loud thud. All the talking stopped as a bright blue demon flew through a door in the back of the bar, landing painfully. Tatum walked through what was left of the door after it.

She walked quickly, reaching the demon before he had a chance to get up, and placed her boot covered foot on the demons throat. "All right Merle, here's the deal. Either you get your sorry ass out of here right now, or I cut off your head and use it as a funny hat. Take your pick." She removed her foot, and he said "I'm gone, I'm gone!" He scrambled up and ran out the door.

Tatum put her hand's on her head, as though she had a headache, and said to no one in particular, "Go kill him." A scaly green demon jumped up. "You really want his head?" he asked. She shook her head. "You know what Sly, you keep it. Give it to your wife. It will make a nice soup bowl... or possibly a vase."

Sly nodded and walked out the door. Sam and Dean took the opportunity to approach Tatum. "Excuse me," said Sam. Tatum looked at the guys, "Can I help you?" she asked. "We need to talk to you... in private," said Dean.

She stared at them for a moment, sizing them up. She turned and walked to another room in the back, gesturing for them to follow. Once they were all inside, Tatum shut the door, telekinetically, showing them exactly who they were with... just in case. "What?" she asked them. "Look," said Sam. "I know this might be a lot, but just follow me on this one. Do you know Sam and Dean Winchester?" Tatum nodded. "Haven't seen them in ten years though, why?" The guys just stared at her for minute, then a look of recognition flashed in her eyes. "Oh!" she cried. She threw her arms around the guys.

"Nice work with the telekinesis," said Sam. "The last time I saw you, you could barely move a fly." A beat passed before Tatum replied. "Last time I saw you, you were short."

They exited the room, headed out of the bar. "How did you get in here anyway?" asked Sam. "Aren't you supposed to be twenty-one." "Fake i.d.," answered Tatum. "Besides, I'll be twenty-one in a month. What are you guys doing here anyway?" she asked them. "Looking for our dad," said Dean. "What about you? Hey, are your parents here? Your mom has that great tracking spell, it could probably help us out." Tatum's face clouded over. "What?" asked Dean. "They're... dead," she said shortly. "I'm so sorry," said Sam. "When did this happen?" he asked. "About two years ago. It was a warlock. He stole my mom's powers, and you guys know the only way to steal a witch's powers are to kill her, and then he got my dad. I hunted him down and killed him."

"Have you heard from our dad? Does he know what happened?" asked Sam. "Yeah, he was at the funeral, I gave him some stuff that they left for him, but I haven't heard from or seen him since." "What did you give him?" asked Dean. "I don't know. It was already boxed up, you know, just in case something happened."

They arrived at Dean's car and got in. "So what are you doing here?" asked Dean. "I'm checking out the disappearances," she said. "There is something very not right going on here."


End file.
